Our Second Birthday
by Yoshipower321
Summary: Based off of mothy's Story of Evil.  So long as you're happy, I'll commit the deadliest of sins.  So, please...keep smiling like always.  If my wish could be granted, that's all I ask for.


**Yoshi**: I wrote this at the end of July 2011 in Notepad one day while listening to the acoustic version of "Re_birthday" and because of that, I can't correct any mistakes at the moment. That will be done later...hopefully.

This is based off of mothy's "Story of Evil." "Re_birthday" is not a technical part of the series, but for this story, it is. This was written in a more poetic format than I'm used to, but I hope you like it! I wanted to get the emotions of selfsacrifice across, and how if you truly love someone (it doesn't matter how), you'll be willing to give up your own life and happiness for them.

_As a disclaimer, I don't own any of these songs, or Vocaloid in itself. I also uploaded this story on deviantART, but nowhere else. Please don't take credit for this or repost elsewhere._

* * *

><p><strong>You were the only one always by my side.<strong>  
><strong>You were the only one who would accept my faults.<strong>  
><strong>I would cry, throw fits, and say bad things.<strong>  
><strong>And yet, you were the only one who stayed by my side.<strong>

I wanted you to smile always.  
>I swore I would protect your smile, no matter what.<br>So long as I can do that, I don't care what happens to me.  
>I don't care even if I were to lose my own life.<p>

**Had I known this was to happen to us, I would go back and redo my mistakes.**  
><strong>Had I known this was to happen to us, I would not have let this happen to you.<strong>  
><strong>No matter how much I regret this, I cannot change the past.<strong>  
><strong>I could cry forever and ever, but I cannot fix my mistakes.<strong>

The bell rings once more.  
>It symbolizes the end, and yet the beginning as well.<br>No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side.  
>Please, I beg of you, don't forget that.<p>

**When in my life did this all go wrong?**  
><strong>Was it when I saw you once more?<strong>  
><strong>Was it when I was first brought into this world along with you?<strong>  
><strong>When was I going to understand the pain you were going through?<strong>

So long as you're always happy, I'll live with this pain.  
>Compared to the pain you could have felt, this is nothing.<br>I can take much more than this.  
>And if that's what it takes for you to smile, then I'll take all the pain in the world.<p>

**All I wanted was to be happy.**  
><strong>But even so, I wasn't given happiness.<strong>  
><strong>All I wanted was for you to be with me when I cried and laughed and got angry.<strong>  
><strong>But even so, I didn't deserve that happiness.<strong>

I didn't ever think I knew how to be sad.  
>With you in my life, I could laugh everyday just knowing you were there.<br>That girl I met in another kingdom.  
>I felt different when I was with her than when I was with my sister.<p>

**I had fallen in love with a man from another kingdom.**  
><strong>He was everything I wanted.<strong>  
><strong>I felt different when I was with him than when I was with my brother.<strong>  
><strong>But-<strong>

It was for the first time in my life.  
>The first time I had ever cried because I was sad.<br>Why am I crying?  
>I did what you wanted, so I should be happy, right?<p>

**That woman from another kingdom.**  
><strong>That woman was very close to the man I loved.<strong>  
><strong>Do I not deserve him?<strong>  
><strong>If I can't have him, then-<strong>

They wouldn't stop falling.  
>These tears kept falling.<br>They seemed to play in my mind over and over.  
>The events of the sin I commited for your happiness.<p>

**There was only one way I could smile again.**  
><strong>This was the only way he would fall in love with me.<strong>  
><strong>I felt no guilt when I made the decision.<strong>  
><strong>"Kill all the women from that wretched kingdom."<strong>

This was just one of the obstacles I had to go through for you.  
>Your smile is too important for me to lose.<br>After all, you were soon smiling again like before.  
>"Oh? It's snack time."<p>

**You simply agreed and didn't talk back.**  
><strong>You were the same as always.<strong>  
><strong>I felt no guilt from what I had done.<strong>  
><strong>But why does it seem like you're not smiling like before?<strong>

Soon, people will begin a revolution.  
>I knew of this from the start.<br>No one understood you.  
>No one knew how sweet you were when only I was with you.<p>

**You seem a little different as of late.**  
><strong>Why is that?<strong>  
><strong>Is something on your mind?<strong>  
><strong>You're smiling once more, but you seem troubled.<strong>

The people have already begun their revolution.  
>It seems you've began to understand this.<br>They are already on their way to us.  
>I knew of only one way to save your life.<p>

**There were people with weapons and torches.**  
><strong>They were trying to break in through the gates.<strong>  
><strong>I didn't want to admit it, but I knew why they were coming this way.<strong>  
><strong>They wanted me to die.<strong>

There was but one way for me to protect your smile.  
>The both of us couldn't make it out alive.<br>I knew what was to be done.  
>"Please, let's exchange our clothing and the difference won't be noticed."<p>

**I was surprised by your sudden words.**  
><strong>Why were you wanting to do this?<strong>  
><strong>Didn't you know what would happen?<strong>  
><strong>Why were you...wanting to take my place?<strong>

You are my princess.  
>I am simply your servant.<br>We are twins fate has played a cruel jest on.  
>However, for your sake, I will become evil as well, for we have the same blood in our veins.<p>

**You push me away and run.**  
><strong>You run towards the crowd.<strong>  
><strong>You knew this would happen.<strong>  
><strong>You knew, and yet-<strong>

Even if the whole world hates you, I'll be by your side.  
>I am now the princess, and you're a fugitive.<br>We are twins fate has played a cruel jest on.  
>So long as you're happy, I'll commit the deadliest of sins.<p>

**The sound of the bell rings.**  
><strong>It symbolizes the end, and yet the beginning as well.<strong>  
><strong>The execution was to take place at three o'clock.<strong>  
><strong>You stare at the faces of the crowd.<strong>

I see you from where I stand.  
>I see you within the crowd of people watching.<br>I am placed in between the frame post.  
>I am locked in place and I continue to stare at the crowd.<p>

**I can't hold back my tears anymore.**  
><strong>The clock was about to strike three.<strong>  
><strong>I watched, and heard you say what I would always say.<strong>  
><strong>"Oh? It's snack time."<strong>

Everything went dark soon after.  
>This is what everyone wanted.<br>From everyone who was watching, they got what they wanted.  
>The "daughter of evil" was now dead.<p>

**There's no way I can forgive myself.**  
><strong>I travel far with you on my mind and arrive at an abandoned church.<strong>  
><strong>There I meet a girl of white.<strong>  
><strong>She reminded me of you in a few ways.<strong>

In this place I'm in, everything from my life flashes through my eyes.  
>The sins I committed for you.<br>I wanted you to be happy, but I wonder if...  
>I'll ever be forgiven?<p>

**I go to the ocean.**  
><strong>I had written all my thoughts in a message to you.<strong>  
><strong>All the things I regret.<strong>  
><strong>I wrote it in hopes that it would reach you one day.<strong>

Through all of this torture, I saw something.  
>I saw a light.<br>I knew it was from you.  
>A message you sent to me.<p>

**Even if I can't see you anymore...**  
><strong>I know you're always with me.<strong>  
><strong>I love you and I always will.<strong>  
><strong>I don't think I ever did tell you though.<strong>

I knew you were smiling again.  
>From now on, your smile is safe.<br>Even now, I'll protect you, even if you can't see me anymore.  
>But...<br>In the future, I hope I'll be reborn by your side again.  
>In the future...let's celebrate our new birthday together.<p>

Fin.

_Lu li la, lu li la, this singing voice,_

_I wonder who will it reach?_


End file.
